


Stream Requests

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: requests off of my streams yaaa just to have them uploaded





	1. Chapter 1

Never in Eden’s life had she felt so… good about herself. She felt waves of new power rush through her head -- although it must have been in her beforehand. All it took was a little nudge to make Eden more confident. ...A big nudge. 

 

And, well, Emily’s job at this point was nearly done, only waiting to collect her share of rewards. Buuuut seeing that Eden was busy in her quarters with Sagan down on his knees, she decided not to disturb them, and instead go see what goods N’vohskelic had to offer.

 

“Sagan,” Eden slid her fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her. As much as she would like to simply sit and admire him, it was time to put a dog in his place. 

 

...Though, Eden still felt weird about that. But his relentless teasing of her being submissive had gone on far too long. Surely, she would show him who’s in control now.  She dug her claw into his chin, just a little.

 

“What?” Sagan grumbled, unsure of how to feel. “Don’t think that your shift in mood is permanent, Eden…”

 

“Bold words coming from you,” she moved, stepping around Sagan. “Do you not remember who is in control here?”

 

“I am. We signed those paper-” Cut off by Eden’s heel pressing onto his back, Sagan kneeled forward. “You…”

 

“No. Who’s the leader here?”

 

“...You,” Sagan bitterly says. “I’m not much of a fan of this treatment, though…” 

 

“Would you prefer I be more cruel? Maybe tie you up, leave you in the darkness, as you’ve done to me?”

 

“I can see in the dark,” Sagan squirms under her. “It wouldn’t bother me.”

 

“...But leaving you helpless and needy would, right? I’ve seen how you get when you’re in heat. Desperate and--”

 

“Quiet.” 

“I’m just talking to you as you do to me; do you not like it? Are you not a masochist?”

 

Sagan rolls his eyes. “Not as much as you.”

 

Eden laughs, finally taking her heel off of him. “Such a cute puppy you are, Sagan. You know that I can tell that you are-”

 

“Please don’t say it.” 

 

“You are a little excited right now, though…”

 

“Eden, I-” 

 

A knock at the door interrupts the two and stirs fear deep into Eden’s heart. A gust of wind floods in as the door opens, revealing Elysion in all of her glory, her eyes narrowing onto Eden.

 

“Did you forget we have a meeting today? Again? ...Ugh. What a disgusting display.” Elysion rolls her eyes at Sagan, focusing back to her sister. “You need to stop fooling around with this mutt and give more of a damn-”

 

“Elysion, could-” Eden hesitates. “Could you at least  _ knock  _ next time? I was going to be down in a little-”

 

“As leader, you should have been down already, you idiot.”

 

As usual, Elysion was right. Eden held her head down, fighting back all of her conflicting emotions. If she were to yell back at Elysion, she would get violent, and Eden didn’t want that. On the other hand, Eden would like to be able to say what she’s feeling more often.

 

Looks like there was still a little bit more work in store.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eden,” Sagan swallows harshly. “I may have made a mistake.”

 

“Oh?” All of Eden’s eyes focus onto Sagan, who’s looking down in obvious shame. 

 

“Do- You. You remember. You know, those, uh, potions, I made, right?”

“...  _ Those? _ ” 

 

“Yes,” Sagan grumbles. “I may have mistaken the bottle for something else, and, uh--” Eden could see him sweating. Slowly, Eden stood off of the couch, walking towards him with a grin on her face. She couldn’t help but snicker at him a little. Sagan was never one to make mistakes.

 

“You must be tired lately…” Eden runs her fingers across his chin. She presses her back up against the wall, motioning Sagan forward. “You look really embarrassed, Sagan, are you sure you are alrig--”

 

“I’m fine, just help me out.”

 

“Help you out…?”

 

“...Please,” Sagan sighs, trying his best not to pout. 

 

“Good boy.” Such a simple phrase excites Sagan to his very core. His animalistic features pop out; a set of furry ears appearing on his head and a big, bushy tail springing out from the hole made for it in his pants. 

 

Sagan presses his lips against Eden’s neck, lightly sucking on various areas around the surface, leaving light marks here and there. His hands greedily groped at her breasts before trailing downwards, finding a nice place on her hips to hold. 

 

Lovingly, Eden ran her fingers through his curly hair. “Mmm… Sagan,” her free hand ran down his sides, feeling the way his body was sculpted. If she weren’t careful, she could get lost in just exploring him… But not now. After all, she wouldn’t want to be having all the fun to herself -- especially when Sagan’s in such dire need of release.

 

Eden mentally laughs at the thought of a medic taking his own aphrodisiacs on accident. Her hand finally makes it down to his belt, where she skillfully undoes it with just one hand, tugging his bottoms down completely.

 

“Aww. Not the heart ones I bought you?” Eden frowns. 

 

“...I may have thrown those out.”

 

“That is awfully mean of you.” 

 

“You already know I don’t wear colors,” Sagan kisses Eden on the lips before moving to her jaw. His gloved hand reached in between her thighs and pulled her leotard off to the side, brushing his index and middle fingers against her clit.

 

“I’d tease you and say how easy you are, but I suppose I can’t really talk?”

 

Eden chuckles lightly. “You are right,” she grips onto Sagan’s knotted cock with a cold hand. 

 

Sagan sharply inhales, resisting the urge to move his hips. He has to have more class than that. 

 

Teasingly, Eden slowly pumps his cock with her hand. Even if it’d be nice to give Sagan some relief immediately, she wanted her fun, too. And maybe a little bit of payback for last time. Just a little. 

 

“Eden, please just…” Sagan lowered his head into Eden’s shoulder with his tail wagging behind him.  

 

“Fine,” Eden moves, wrapping both of her arms around him. “You know what you want, so come take it.”

 

A few seconds later and Eden swears she blacked out for a minute, because there’s no way that Sagan could be that fast to move, his cock pumping in and out of her, his hands held into place against the wall while Eden’s legs were wrapped around him. 

 

“Aaah…” Eden dug her claws into Sagan’s back, surely leaving a mark or two underneath his now ripped clothing. “Sagan, you-- go- harder,” she winced as he obeyed. Any more strength and Sagan would damage the wall behind Eden. 

 

Sagan slows down right before Eden hits her climax. All of the eyes on her dart back up to him. “Why did-”

 

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Sagan groaned. Eden could feel his knot starting to swell inside of her, but…

 

A flick off of her fingertips would do the job; magic from the abyss swirling around Sagan’s groin and “popping” into place as it disappeared. Of course, like any other dog in heat, he wouldn’t notice, too focused on getting what he wanted. 

 

As Sagan kept getting closer and closer, he grew frustrated, realizing that he wasn’t… “Eden, what did you do.”

 

“I did not like that tone, Sagan.” Eden says with a frown. “It would be unfair if you were to cum, but I were not. So I just-”

 

“...Did you really use your abyss magic,  _ again? _ ” 

 

“...”

 

“That’s cheating, Eden.”

 

“You can make it up to me, and I will let you do what you wish, then…”

 

Sagan sighs once more. “What do you want?” He pulled himself out. He wouldn’t show it, but goddamn if he weren’t desperate for some form of fucking release. 

 

“Weeellll…” Eden gently taps on his shoulders, signaling for him to get down onto his knees. Despite him being upset, Sagan does oblige.

 

Eden towers over him at this angle. Without a word, Eden spreads herself for him.

 

“...All this so called confidence and you still can’t say oral?” 

 

It was still an embarrassing request to Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t every day in Ro’gu’s life where she could live out her fantasies of being filled with eggs from the weird sea creatures of N’vohskelic, but today was different. She’d finally worked around with Eden, who kept everyone else distracted while she herself snuck off, found the biggest, “cutest fish” in all of N’vohskelic, and somehow, magically got her womb filled with a bunch of cute, little babies. She was estatic!

 

...Well, she didn’t exactly do it alone. Varion, a fellow Dulahan, and elder, was there to help her. Ro’gu wasn’t exactly sure why he’d help her, but went with it. It didn’t really matter right now, anyways. Ro’gu was just so, so so happy to finally be a mo--

 

Her train of thought was interrupted by Varion’s hands touching her swollen stomach. The elder dipped his fingers in, pressing up against the eggs filled inside of her.

 

“Please be careful,” Ro’gu calmly said. “I don’t want them getting hurt…”

 

“It’ll be fine,” Varion adds, his eyes fixated on Ro’gu’s tummy. “...Ro’gu, don’t they-” he hesitated, moving one of his hands back to play with his own ponytail to calm his nerves. “Do they not have to be, you know, uh… fertilized? They are eggs, right? So… As a good elder, I could offer my-”

 

“Oh, you’re right!” Ro’gu panicked, turning back towards the sea. “I need to go find my husb-” 

 

Knowing Ro’gu’s tragic history, Varion wrapped his arms around her waist. “No, no, he’s probably busy, Ro’gu! Just… stay here, with me, okay?” 

 

“...”

 

“I already asked him and he said it’s completely fine if you…” Varion’s voice trails off for a minute, completely unhearable. “With other people! Especially me, considering who I am, I have a good…”

 

“Okay,” Ro’gu doesn’t even let him finish. 

 

Varion blinks twice and cheers to himself in his head. He felt a little bad for telling Ro’gu some lies, but, ...she’d get over her husband eventually, right? After all, there really wasn’t any way that he was reincarnated into a fish, or whatever Ro’gu liked to spew.

 

Seeing Ro’gu filled to the brim with eggs was already an exciting sight for Varion, and he was ready to go with just that-- It wouldn’t hurt to let Ro’gu have some fun, though. Not wanting to remove her mask, Varion went straight in between her thighs, running an ungloved hand across her lips.

 

Okay, maybe she was fine. Maybe that was the fish residue. Varion decided to go with the first idea, praying to the Gods that he did not just touch a bunch of weird fish cum. 

 

Ro’gu, on the other hand, was giggling. A lot.

 

“...Are you ticklish?”

 

“Huh? No, I just…” She snickered. “Just continue!” The part of her face that wasn’t covered was flushed a bright red. 

 

Varion knew well that he had to hurry before Ae’lyna realized that he was gone. He fixed himself, and gently pulled Ro’gu down onto his lap, burrowing his cock deep inside of her. 

 

Ro’gu giggled through a moan, and went to hide her face with her hands, despite not needing to. “Be gentle with me…”

 

“Sure,” Varion awkwardly added on, holding Ro’gu’s hips and bouncing her up and down off of his own cock. He wondered how on Hel’lenic’s earth that Ro’gu had been fine like this. He was freezing, but nevertheless, still horny. 

 

Ro’gu finally moved her own hips, riding his cock. Since she decided to take the reins, Varion placed his hands over her stomach once more, feeling all around it. He found himself trancing out.

 

A pack of Dulahan fishermen were sailing back. Snapping out of his trance, Varion hoisted Ro’gu up, hiding behind one of the miniature mountains made by snow. 

 

“We didn’t finish…”

 

“We will- Just- Just keep your voice down.”

 

“Hauaahh… okay…” 

 

Varion slid himself back into Ro’gu, fucking her at a fast pace, trying to hold in his moans. Ro’gu, was surprisingly silent. The only way that Varion could tell she was enjoying it as well was through her walls clenching around him. 

 

With a final thrust and grunt, Varion came inside of Ro’gu, finally eliciting a slight squeak from the girl.

 

“Now I can have my babies!” Ro’gu said, her eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“...Right,” Varion slid off his pelt, wrapping it around Ro’gu’s shoulders. She really was strange, but… “Did you bring any extra clothes?”

 

“...Nooope!”

 

“Where’d your armor go?”

 

“...I came here naked!”


End file.
